


Darphila and Ilexa

by certifriedbkemploy



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Basically the Lot of Them, F/F, I Like This Holly I Came Up With Better than I Like Actual Holly, Story Within a Story Plotline, The Longest Oneshot to Ever Oneshot, and you should too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifriedbkemploy/pseuds/certifriedbkemploy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly thinks she's written her greatest and most beloved work yet about the adventures of the dragon-slaying Darphila. The only problem is, the inspiration behind her stories is catching on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darphila and Ilexa

Holly O'Hair was hexting. Not uncommon, but today she happened to be hexting herself. Not uncommon to her. Whenever Holly had a hexcellent story idea, she liked to send it to herself so she'd remember it later. Before she'd had a MirrorPhone, Holly had used to write her ideas on scraps of paper- tucking them into braids in her hair that she'd carry around with her all day. The hexting herself method was much more convenient. And it also didn't drive her mother up the tower.

She's in the middle of that when she gets the strangest sensation, a tingle on the back of her neck that makes her look up and- "Ah!"

Darling Charming blinks big blue eyes at Holly like the girl hadn't just screamed in her face. "Oh, sorry, did I startle you?" she asked patiently. And even after all the classes together, the sound of Darling's voice was still strange to Holly. Of course she knew who Darling was. Holly had a family tree of the Charmings posted to her bedroom wall back home. Darling, along with her two brothers, were starred at the bottom in an indication that she had the opportunity to meet them. She also had a half-star next to Charity Charming, as she was pretty sure she'd seen the back of her head at a book store once. Like 45% sure.

But still, Darling Charming didn't talk much. "A little. You walk really quietly," Holly commented. She noticed Darling was wearing the same heels she always wore, further vexing the daughter of Rapunzel as to how she moved so swiftly without so much as a click against the tile floor.

Darling gave her the tiniest of smiles- an upturn of the corner of her perfectly glossed lips that betrayed an enchanting sense of humor. Next to Apple, Darling was one of the most enchanting princesses at Ever After. Holly was even more star-struck than usual. "It's an acquired skill," Darling said patiently before turning herself forward. It probably meant the conversation was over, but Holly could have sworn she heard Darling mutter something about 'good for sneaking up on dragons'.

And even if Holly hadn't been hearing correctly, she still looks down at her phone and the half-finished story idea hext and taps out a quiet 'and sneaks up on dragons and beasties'. A princess that fights a dragon, Holly thought. That's funny. She's just about to type another addition to the message when Madame Maid Marian sweeps into the room and begins class. She has just enough time to hit send- letting her MirrorPhone ding immediately as she shoved it back in her bag. And Holly thinks Darling might look at her oddly.

For days after that, Holly can't stop thinking about the princess who fights dragons. It's too good of an idea, too original, and too thrilling for her to get a wink of sleep at night. Poppy takes her laptop away when the _tap tap tap_ of the keyboard gets to be too much, confiscates her MirrorPhone when the _ding ding_ of self-hexts keeps her from sleeping, and chucks Holly's quill out the window when the _scritch scratch_ against parchment gets on her last nerve. "Seriously, what're you writing?" Poppy hissed as she rubbed the sides of her forehead.

Holly opened her mouth, eager to tell her sister all about it. "A story about-"

"You know what, never mind- I have to get to work," Poppy grumbled as she walked off, probably planning to get a head start to the parlor so she could grab a latte on the way. Holly couldn't blame her sister for the attitude. Once she started writing, it was hard to get her to stop- her stories consumed her to the point where she spent every waking second of the day plotting and planning new twists and turns for her characters to bungle through. Holly ate, slept, and lived her stories and Poppy was very used to her sister’s all-consuming writing habits.

But this story was not like her other stories, Holly was certain. This story would be- by far- the best and longest yet. And it was all based on that one mutter she could have sworn she heard from Darling Charming that day in Damsel-In-Distressing. From there, the 'princess who fought dragons' had grown into Darphila- a gorgeous princess from a royal family who'd grown tired of her life of luxury, only to see her golden opportunity for adventure the day a dragon attacks the village during a jousting tournament. Darphila takes her fallen father's sword in hand and fights to defend his honor and save her kingdom and once that dragon is slain, she continues her quest as the great hero of the land. Holly had written chapters upon chapters of Darphila's adventures through swamps, plains, caves, and arctic tundra, but one thing was as clear as Ashlynn Ella’s glass slippers- if Holly ever described Darphila, it was simply as gorgeous. Tall, lean, with a hint of muscle beneath even her loveliest gowns, and, most importantly, long, cascading pure white blonde hair and bluer than the bluest blue fairyberry eyes. And Holly doesn't think her description was doing it justice. So one day she finds Cedar Wood.

"A graphic novel?" Cedar echoes while she stands at her easel. Outside painting on a lovely spring day, Holly knew the daughter of Pinocchio would be easiest to find where the view was most beautiful. And nothing was more beautiful and idyllic than the Ever After High gardens.

"Yes," Holly said with a fervent nod of her head. "But you don't have to say yes. You can read it first." She hands Cedar one of her many copies of the first few chapters of Darphila's adventures- one of many heavily edited versions that had changed and flourished in minute ways every time Holly went back to it. "Please? You're the most hexcellent artist I know." And since Cedar was ingrained with kindness, she says yes. But she's also honest- which is why Holly is thrilled when she runs up to her at her locker with a big grin on her wooden face and her copy of the story clenched tight between her jointed fingers.

"This is one of the best fairytales I've ever read!" Cedar said happily. Holly felt her heart swell with pride- she loved her work, loved Darphila, and of course she wanted others to love her, too. "I'd love to illustrate it for you!"

And so Holly and Cedar set to work- transferring Darphila from printed word to splashes of ink on the page and words in between. It was challenging, took long hours in the newsroom after class, but neither girl couldn't say they didn't have fun. If only they didn't have such a problem with deciding on one of the biggest aspects of the entire novel. "No, no, that's not what she looks like," Holly said as Cedar showed her the fifth or sixth sketch of Darphila she'd made. The scenery was all pressed and painted, panels planned, but their biggest obstacle was Holly being too picky.

Cedar frowned at her work. "But I drew her just like you said in the story. Blonde hair, with muscles."

Holly let loose an unprincessly groan. "Cedar, you're focused too much on what it literally says. Her personality should speak for itself! She's bold and she's beautiful, she's blonde and she's brave! She's got just the right amount of muscles that when she moves you can see them if you look hard enough and when she smiles, it's the tiniest little smile, but the most beautiful smile you'll ever see," Holly ranted, pacing the length of the room as she listed off all the qualities that had formed the blobby, blurry image of Darphila in her head. She imagined no less than perfection when she pictured Darphila in any focus- a picturesque caricature of the heroes in romance novels, a feminine tour de force who only spoke when she had something to say.

"You just described Darling," Cedar blurted out in the middle of Holly's ranting. Holly froze. "Kind of." And she was right. Holly might have been using Darling as a base ever since she'd given her the idea all those weeks ago. Everything Darphila did in the story, Holly could easily imagine the Charming princess doing. But that was ridiculous. Darling was the most well-behaved, quiet- "Wait a splinter," Cedar interrupted Holly's thoughts again. "I can ask Darling to model for a reference sheet. Maybe that'll help. She won't mind probably- she's used to people taking her picture with how beautiful and famous she is."

"Sure," Holly finds herself saying automatically. She hadn't spoken much to Darling since the girl had sat next to her that day. Since then, Darling had sat in her usual seat a bit away on her own lounge chair near the corner- always silent, always attentive. And Holly knew because she watched her. "But, um..." Holly stopped Cedar before the wooden girl could walk out with her art supplies. "Don't tell her what she's modeling for." Cedar's eyes flashed with apprehension- being physical incapable of telling anything but the truth, the prospect of lying or even having to lie made Cedar's wood splinter. "You don't have to lie," Holly assured her. "Just don't mention it."

That turns out to be easier than Holly thinks. Cedar stops Darling in the hall one day while the princess was avoiding boys throwing bouquets at her. "Model for a painting?" she echoes after Cedar asks, looking thoughtful for a moment before giving the faintest shrug. "I suppose I don't have anything to do this afternoon."

So Darling ends up in the art room with them, perched perfectly on a stool while Cedar got her supplies ready. Holly stood by awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say to the girl she'd been inadvertently writing about for nearly a month. Would she be weirded out? Holly usually kept her fanfiction away from its subjects so she wouldn't unnerve them. But Darphila was too near and dear to Holly's heart to keep tucked away in her notebooks. Would Darling be mad? She and her family were very traditional- so much as a mention of a princess doing unseemly things like fighting grand battles might make a Charming princess faint. So what could she say if Darling asked?

Stewing away in her thoughts as she was, Holly noticed that she was staring at Darling. Not like the princess noticed- far too busy worrying her lip between her teeth, the slightest furrow to her brow, like she was deep in thought. Holly realized that everything Darling did was so minute, so tame. That the legs folded neatly near the stool's foot rest, if looked at in just the right way, held the smallest flex of muscle- "Keep still, please," Cedar ordered calmly. Darling muttered the quietest 'sorry' before schooling her face back into the attentive expression she always wore during class.

Holly's mouth felt dry. 'I'm going to go get a drink." She leaves before asking anyone if they wanted something as well.

While Holly doesn't come back to the art room for some time, when she does return Darling is nowhere to be seen and Cedar is holding up her new reference sheet proudly. "Does it look good?" she asked brightly before her face dropped into an expression with the tiniest of frowns. "If you say no, I'm going to be fairy upset."

"No, it looks great, Cedar," Holly assured her. And it did. Cedar, as great of an artist as she was, had captured almost every nuance of Darling on page- from that underlying sinew to the furrow of the brow and the lazy way her lips pulled downward when she'd been sitting for an hour posing for a picture. Holly knew she was, without a doubt, looking at Darphila. She clapped her hands together to force some excitement into the air. "Now we can really get started!"

\---

It was a fairly ordinary Saturday when Darling was walking through the halls. She was tired- having gone spelunking after a run with Madam Maid Marian the night before and not getting enough sleep after since Rosabella had insisted on protesting Daylights Saving Time. Apparently, it upset the delicate natures of beasts and their tummies. Darling had just nodded numbly before putting on a king's ransom worth of concealer on her eye bags. She still felt a bit out of sorts as she waded through crowds of students. Numb or not, Darling was not blind enough to ignore the fact that there was a buzz.

It's only when she gets to the Castleteria that she has to wonder what it's about. Almost every student- Royal or Rebel- is holding onto a copy of a very peculiar looking book. When Darling sees a similar looking copy lying by its lonesome at the bottom of the newspaper bin (obviously the last of its kind), she just has to get a look for herself.

The first thing she notices is the cover.

And it wasn't like Darling wasn't used to seeing her face put up on things. As a Charming, it was just part of the territory to be in the newspaper more often than not. People loved a Charming article. But what she was looking at now was something entirely different. No, not her poised primly with her cousins or fellow princesses at some parade or gala of some kind. But her likeness striking a heroic pose- one foot propped on a rock with the other set firm, balancing her as she held a sword aloft with a rather determined expression. She looked... Heroic.

Darling felt the strangest jolt in her stomach as she looked down at the printed letters decorated around the bold image stealing center frame.

'The Adventures of Darphila by Holly O'Hair'.

\---

The graphic novel was a hit. While very risky to swap out the usual school paper with her own publication, Holly couldn't wait to share her and Cedar's combined efforts with the student body at Ever After High. And it was paying off.

"Everybody loves it!" Cedar says while students walking in all directions either can't take their nose out of the book or have it tucked beneath their arms for later reading. Holly had had to print extra copies mid-Saturday morning when they'd started to run low. Raven Queen had smirked as she picked one up, winking at Holly in a way that had the long-haired princess blushing very much against her will. It was because Raven was storybook royalty, she told herself. "Your story really is all that and a bag of wood chips, Holly."

Holly offered Cedar her biggest, brightest smile. "It wouldn't be half as good if it weren't for your drawings. You really brought Darphila to life!" Not that she wasn't already alive. Well, in one form. One form gliding her way down the hallway with her own copy of the novel eagerly held up to her face. Holly felt her mouth go dry again. Darling Charming was reading her story? Would she find it offensive like Holly had thought she would?

But she doesn't get the opportunity to ask, Darling gliding out of view and being replaced by the square camera of a MirrorPad being shoved in Holly's face. As usual, Blondie Lockes was smiling just behind its screen. "How does it feel to be the most popular author at Ever After High?" the daughter of Goldilocks asked eagerly.

"Uh," was Holly's elegant response.

Blondie didn't seem bothered. "Everyone wants to know- will there be a new chapter to the most hexciting publication of the season?"

For that question, Holly does have an answer. She looks over at Cedar before grabbing the girl's smooth wooden hand with her own. "If my illustrator will help me?" And Cedar beams like it's not even a question, making Holly beam right back at her in a moment soon to be broadcasted to the whole school.

"You heard it here first, my fellow fairytales," Blondie said to her camera. "Keep an eye out for the next volume of The Adventures of Darphila. I'm sure it'll be _Just Right_."

The next few weeks went very much the same for Holly. Using up the old stories she'd already written about Darphila's adventures, she worked with Cedar to piece together an arc for the readers to follow in the biweekly production of Ever After High's new favorite series. Of course, Holly still had to do her thronework on top of publishing both the graphic novels and the actual school newspaper, so she was royally exhausted on a good day with absolutely no time to do what she really wanted to do. Talk to Darling. She saw her every day, of course- as princesses they shared many classes- but Darling hardly ever spoke a word to her and Holly was always too nervous to say her own.

But of course, lots of other people had no problem talking to her. Blondie being one such person. And on one occasion when Holly had managed to lock herself in yet another supply closet, Blondie had burst in with probably the worst news ever after. "Predictable?" Holly asked, voice cracking near the end.

"Yes," Blondie said, head bobbing. "I took a poll and 76% of your readers are getting tired of how predictable Darphila's stories have become." When Holly looked lost, the blonde opened her arms wide for emphasis. "It's always the same thing! Darphila is traveling, there's a monster, she defeats the monster, and they all live happily ever after. Until the next monster."

"Well what do you suggest I do?" Holly asked her friend. She'd never had this problem before- she hadn't even realized Darphila's adventures were getting repetitive. Having had so much fun writing them, she'd assumed everyone would have just as fun a time reading them. The idea that her readers were getting bored with her work made Holly's chest ache and her fingers nervously tangle themselves in her hair.

She was a nervous wreck while Blondie stood by calmly. "It's simple," Blondie said with a slow blink. "Darphila needs to get hurt." Holly was silent. "She never gets hurt! She always walks away from a battle unscathed! It's boring!"

"But I don't want to-" _Hurt her_. Holly bites her lip just before she says it. It would sound silly. Darphila wasn't real- she was fictional. Nothing Holly could do to her couldn't be fixed. But the doubt still hung in the air around her while Blondie fixed her with a rather exasperated look.

"Look, you're a fableous writer, Holly," Blondie assured her. "If you set your mind to it, it'll be easy. And trust me." She brightened up like a lamp, golden curls bouncing. "Your readers will love it!'

'I won't,' Holly doesn't say as Blondie turns and closes the door behind her as she goes. Holly didn't even bother trying to open it- she already knew it'd be stuck.

After getting out of one predicament (thanks to Hunter Huntsman and his uncanny ability to sense anyone in distress), Holly finds herself in yet another one. But this time at her own writing desk. And it wasn't like a fanfare of trumpets and a prince could save her from this one so easily.

She was well and truly stuck on this page for the new chapter of Darphila. 'Hurt her,' Blondie had instructed. Like it was easy. Like there was nothing to it- inflicting pain on something you love. Holly was very nearly ready to pull her hair out when there was the softest knock on the door. Which was odd- none of her usual visitors knocked. "Come in," Holly calls, rotating to face the door as it opened.

And standing in her doorway- the picture of grace and beauty- was Darling Charming. "Um," Holly opened with on reflex. She felt heat to her face as soon as she snapped her mouth shut, but Darling didn't seem to notice- walking right over to Holly's desk and stopping in front of it with that thoughtful look on her face.

"Holly-"

"I know," Holly interrupts on accident. It was against her manners to do so, but for some reason once her mouth opened, she didn't want to stop. "I'm sorry if it's weird that she looks like you and kind of acts like you and I know you come from a very traditional family so I hope it's not offensive that Darphila wears pants because it's not like you're the one wearing the pants-"

"Holly." And Darling's laughing. Holly's neck feels warm and she wonders if it was starting to get all splotchy like it used to when she was younger and Nanny Nonna would have her try out new shampoos. "I'm not upset." Holly quickly forgets about her potentially splotchy neck. "I wanted to thank you," Darling breathes out.

That was different. Holly hadn't seen that one coming a mouse tail away. Why in Ever After would Darling be thanking her? "I'm confused," Holly voiced aloud in something akin to a squeak.

Darling smiled that little half smile of hers, growing bigger and bigger until Holly was gifted with a smile so beautiful it could even combat Daring's legendary one. Not because it was blindingly white, but because it was so genuine. Holly's neck might have gone splotchy again. "Darphila is... Brave and powerful and so unapologetic about it," Darling said, taking the open seat next to Holly's desk that had been reserved for Cedar in recent weeks. Darling looks momentarily flushed, her perfectly prim demeanor tainted by a sharp pink on her cheeks and nose. "She's everything I've ever wanted to be."

"Oh." Holly might be in shock. She shakes it off a second later and regains enough of her wit to speak. "It's no problem?" Not too much wit, of course. She just can't believe that Darling Charming, of all people, had a secret adventurous side. Out of all the princesses she seemed most content with her destiny- always quiet, stoutly observant, and the picture next to the textbook's definition of 'damsel'. But then Holly remembers the strength she'd seen just under Darling's skin. The worry of her lip like she has far more things to think about than just the curl of her hair and the polish of her nails. Holly thinks Darling was the real Darphila all along. At that, she feels a sudden rush of giddiness. "I need your help."

Darling blinks in that slow, perfect way of hers- something that probably took years of training and practice to accomplish. "My help?" she asks, feigned innocence in her voice. Holly could tell she was interested- probably as invested in Darphila as Holly was herself. It wasn't every day someone wrote a version of the you you've always wanted to be and the whole school clamored for more.

Holly held out the sheet of paper in her hands- two whole words on the page. "Blondie says the readers are getting bored with how good Darphila is at everything." Darling frowned. "So she wants me to... Hurt her." She says it softly- afraid that even if the insult went ignored; the potential injury would be the last straw.

But Darling smiles. "Oh, like a heroic defeat?" She holds up her fingers and starts counting off of them. "Lots of boy heroes have those: Hercules, Gilgamesh, King Arthur." Holly's impressed when Darling manages to list three more. "I don't think it would be too difficult." Darling's face drops into an apologetic look so quickly it makes Holly's heart jump in her chest. Which was weird and had certainly never happened before. "I'm sorry, I'm not the writer. That might be difficult for you."

"Well, I don't _want_ to hurt her," Holly explained, looking down at the picture of Darphila she'd kept by her writing area. Torn from one of the pages of her own copy of the novel, Holly had called it 'inspiration'. Poppy had rolled her eyes and said that was one way to put it. Holly had pretended not to hear her. "I don't ever want to see her hurt."

She flushes when she realizes what she said and Darling gives her a smile small enough that it only lasted for a split second. "Every hero gets hurt every now and then. The important part is that they keep going." Her eyes flash with a sudden expression Holly doesn't recognize. But she might call it bitterness if that wasn't so nasty a word to equate to Darling Charming. "Darphila would probably want to get hurt at least once. To prove that she could get back up just like the rest of them could."

"I suppose you're right," Holly agreed sullenly. Her mouth felt dry again. She wondered if it would be rude to get up and get a Jack Frost Glacier Water from the mini fridge by her bed. It was her room after all. With horror, Holly realized she hadn't offered Darling anything to drink. She was being a horrible host and Charmings only deserved the very best hosts.

But before Holly can so much as open her mouth to make the offer, Darling is smiling at her again. There's a glint in her eyes that makes Holly feel queasy in a strangely good way. She thinks she might need to go to the nurse and ask about good queasiness. "Do you want to go on a real adventure?" And even if Holly didn't want to, she could hardly resist that look on the other girl's face enough to say no.

Darling's idea of an adventure, as it turns out, is climbing down the balcony to the ground below. Darling manages it with trained ease, but Holly hangs back, peering down at the tinier version of Darling beckoning to her from the ground. "Come on," Darling urges, her voice polite as always.

"Um, I'm used to people climbing up the towers toward me? Not the other way around," Holly called down. Darling looked slightly exasperated and it was enough to get Holly to at least grab the nearest vine and give it a tug. Sturdy enough. She certainly wasn't heavy enough to fall to her death. But she still could. "If Darling can do it, so can I," Holly muttered to herself, just grabbing a vine and going for it. The vines snagged in her hair, she tore her skirt, and she happened to grab a weak vine halfway down which snapped and sent her falling backwards with an audible squeak of surprise. Something managed to break her fall before the fall broke her- arms strong enough to hold her up without even the slightest give.

"Are you alright?" Darling asked, holding Holly upright from where she'd caught her as she was falling. In the glow of the moonlight, Darling's face looked practically angelic. So Holly gaped. "Seriously, did you hit your head?"

"No," Holly said quickly. With a shrug, Darling puts her down on the cobblestone pavement and pointed toward the Enchanted Forest just off in the distance. "You want to leave campus? But the briars are about to go up!"

Darling grins rather mischievously- a look Holly was pretty sure she'd never see on the most proper princess in school. Though Holly supposed that title belonged to someone else now, seeing as how Darling was fine with doing things that would most likely get Holly killed. "Then we'll have to be quick."

They're barely quick enough- Holly snagging one piece of hair in the briars and only managing to pull it out with Darling's help. "Wow, you really do have long hair," Darling laughed as she plucked a twig from near Holly's ear.

"Yeah, daughter of Rapunzel and all that," Holly sighed. She didn't say anything about how her hair was super valuable and incredibly strong. That would just be bragging.

"Doesn't it get in the way?" Darling asked. She seemed genuinely interested, making Holly blush slightly as she pulled yet another burr from the mess of curls.

"Well, I usually don't go sprinting through briar walls on the twelfth stroke of midnight, you know." Darling laughs- an unrestrained, happy sound that Holly wouldn't ever think such a quiet girl could make. Darling was apparently full of surprises. "I can braid it if we're going into the woods. Otherwise it'll get caught on trees," Holly muttered, already starting the complex movements she'd trained her fingers to do after years and years of dealing with her hair before playtime. Poppy used to braid Holly's hair every day before spellmentary school- so the other kids didn't trip over it or get mud in it with their dirty feet. But with just her doing the braiding, it was an arduous task that required the utmost concentration. Which promptly broke when she looked up and saw Darling taking off her dress. "What are you _doing_?!"

Peeling the last of her taffeta and lace gown away, Darling gave Holly a curious look while standing in front of her in blue and silver athletic wear. Holly didn't know how to explain her outburst and felt the slightest bit embarrassed- not quite sure how to say ‘oh well, I thought you just happened to be stripping in front of me and I flipped my crown’. Darling didn't seem to mind all that much as she tied her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. "Do you need help finishing that?" she asked as she pulled her curls through the last loops of her stretchy band.

"Uh." Holly wasn't even halfway through the first couple of strands. And she couldn't even reach the lower ones with her own arms. But still-

"Here." Darling slipped behind her and began working nimble fingers through the unfinished braids hanging around Holly's neck, finishing by tying them all into one large braid that hung near Holly's knees handily. Holly thinks she might have been even faster than Poppy was. She smiled at Holly when she was done. "There. I used to have to braid my cousins' hair all the time when we had family parties. I'd like to think I became fairy good at it." But Holly's still just standing there with the slightest flush on her face. Darling's smile drops. "What?"

"No one, but my family has ever touched my hair before," Holly admitted quickly.

"Oh." For once, Darling seemed at a loss for words. "Well, it's very soft." As if embarrassed by the compliment she'd just given, Darling turned on her heel and headed toward the forest. She'd apparently changed into tennis shoes when Holly wasn't looking. Holly was just glad she'd had the sense to throw on Poppy's sneakers before she'd left.

"Where are we going exactly?" Holly asked after the silence got a little too weird for her. They'd been walking along the forest path together- nothing but the sounds of owls and crickets around them. Through the canopy of the trees, Holly can see the bright lights of stars- glowing brighter and brighter the farther away they got from the school.

"Nowhere in particular," Darling answers after a while. Holly opens her mouth to protest, but Darling speaks before she gets the chance. "It's not an adventure if you know where you're going. Then it's just a trip."

"Maid Marian," Holly blurted out. Darling looked at her questioningly. "That's a quote from Madam Maid Marian's book, _Secrets of Sherwood Forest_." Holly had read it, of course. She'd read everything- royally right or rebelliously wrong, Holly had consumed everything in her family's castle library as soon as she had learned to read and could totter herself away from the nursemaid and over to the trove of treasures. As Holly had gotten older, she'd been able to reach the taller shelves and on one such shelf, when she was two weeks shy of 10 years old, Holly found Maid Marian's book. The image on the cover- Maid Marian in pants and a heroic pose- had made Holly blush. Princesses did not pose like that. She'd had to read more to know exactly what the hex the woman was doing. She'd been pleasantly surprised and even more confused, but mostly thrilled in a way she didn't understand.

Darling was smiling again. "That's my favorite book." Her grin grew wider. "Maid Marian's my favorite teacher. She and I go for runs sometimes- after curfew."

"In the woods?" Holly asks. The place was dark and scary at night, but every few feet a beam of moonlight broke through the trees to alight on the ground- making it look just as enchanted as it was supposed to be. And Holly knew of the beasts and monsters that roamed the forest at night- she went to that assembly just like everyone else- but she felt strangely safe in these woods. At least, she felt transformed. Like she could do things she'd never thought she could do. Or maybe that was just because she was with Darling. Her neck got splotchy at the very thought.

"It's peaceful here," Darling voiced her exact thoughts. "Dangerous, but mostly peaceful. If you're not afraid, that is." She looked at Holly expectantly. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"No," Holly said before she could think. 'At least not with you here,' she managed to refrain from adding. She could remember the arms that had saved her from her fall, the legs tucked neatly up against the stool ledge, and the fingers that had worked so quickly through her hair without pulling a single snarl. Darling was strong and she was fast and Holly had come to the conclusion, without very much thought on it, that she would be protected if something should ever cross their path in these woods.

Nervous, Holly began to fiddle with her hair- tightening the braids when they didn't need to be tightened and tugging on the bands keeping them in place. The silence settled between them again before they came to a fork in the road. One path was rocky and the other far too swampy and Holly wrinkled her nose at the thought of taking either. Darling headed toward the rocky path without the slightest hesitation. But Holly stood still long enough to make her stop and turn around. "Are you coming?"

"I don't think it's a very good idea," Holly admitted. The rocks looked sharp and her sister's shoes were thin. Her knees so easily scraped and her hands so easily scratched, Holly thought it was the opposite of a very good idea in that it was a very bad one.

But Darling smiles at her and her knees feel wobbly. "I know where we're going now," she said. "It's safe and you can see the stars when we get there." She walked off without another word, not bothering to look back as Holly remained rooted to the spot.

"I can see the stars from here just fine, thanks!" Holly called. She bolts the moment a twig snaps in the nearby brush, hurrying up to walk next to Darling as the other girl continues down the path with that smile of hers. And it's rocky, but it gets rockier. They're climbing and they're scaling and Darling doesn't seem bothered, but Holly thinks she's going to get calluses. Darling laughs when she tells her as much. "I'm a writer, not an adventurer," Holly grumbles as she pulls herself over the last lip of rock.

"Well now you can write about this," Darling assures her. When she happens to look up, Holly can see exactly what she's talking about. And it's as breathtaking as the climb. But in a good way.

"Wow," is all Holly can manage to say when she sees the sky stretched in front of her- swirls of blue and black and stars splattered in the brightest white all along its canvas. She had been able to see the stars from the school, from the path, but never this bright and never this many. It reminded her of all the old poetry she'd ever read- where the stars were the muse and shined down upon the poet like the beginning of a new idea. She thinks of knights and journeys and long-lost family and she wishes she'd brought something to write with. Because at this moment, Holly feels inspired.

She looks at Darling- sees her hair so white it glowed in the starlight, the reflection of the moon in her eyes as she takes in the same sight in front of her that Holly was. And if Darphila was the beautiful hero on the page, Darling was so much more than that. She looks like a deity more than a princess as Holly looks at her, poetic words like 'cascading of moonlight' and 'brilliance of the heavens above' occupying every corner of Holly's mind. Darling is a star and a muse in that moment and the illusion is only broken when she turns her eyes to look at Holly. Holly breaks out into a blush immediately. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Darling asks with a smile, already knowing the answer.

And Holly just nods because she doesn't trust herself to speak without ruining everything.

The next morning, Holly is tired, but full of ideas. Groggily, she outlines at her desk- ignoring the muffin Poppy chucks at her head or the MirrorPhone alarms going off reminding her that she had things to do other than write. But Holly doesn't care so much about those things as she does about the other night with Darling. Or rather, the other night that inspired her to write the most epic Darphila chapter of all. It would be published in two parts and it would be classic- Darphila, the hero princess, meets another princess, modest and kind Ilexa. They become friends very quickly, but Ilexa is hiding a horrible secret from her friend. And she gets kidnapped mysteriously near the end of the last chapter and Darphila must save her- a princess rescuing a princess. Two weeks ago, Holly would have laughed. But now, she's determined that this type of story needed to be told.

When she hands the new chapter to Cedar to look over, the wooden girl looks slightly concerned. "Another princess? Is she going to be a hero, too?"

"Maybe," Holly replies before walking off quickly toward the Castleteria. She doesn't talk to Cedar about the new chapter again for the next few weeks. There’re plenty of chapters to be published to keep the student body occupied and Blondie promotes the new chapter on her MirrorCast show to keep them appeased until the big reveal. And Holly's a nervous wreck all those weeks- she tugs her hair, she chews her nails, and she even eats less. Poppy scolds her for it, Blondie interviews her about it, and, probably the most important, Darling sits next to her in Damsel-In-Distressing class again.

They don't go on midnight walks and they don't look at the stars again together; Darling sits next to her at lunch, looks worried when Poppy scolds her about not eating, and stays quiet like she always does. And one evening when Holly is far too distracted biting her nails during a riding lesson in Princessology, Darling rides up beside her. They were both in the back of the line- far behind the other princesses up ahead being instructed on how to properly avoid windblown tresses when riding for long periods of time. Poppy had pinned Holly's hair up this morning so she'd stopped paying attention almost immediately. But when Darling rides up behind her, Holly becomes even more distracted by the stern look on her face.

"This is boring," Darling told her quietly. Holly only nodded in agreement. Currently, the White Queen was congratulating Apple White on her flawless curls and Lizzie Hearts was getting frustrated with a fly buzzing around her horse and screaming 'off with your head!' at it. Just a regular day in Princessology class. "There's a path up ahead that leads to the Glass Lake. Pretend your house goes off course."

"What?" Holly asks, missing Darling by a nanosecond as she spurs her horse and gets ahead of her. Looking down at her own horse, whose name she'd rudely never learned, Holly pokes at its neck. "You heard that, right? Any idea what she's talking about?" Her horse gives a snort that Holly is sure is supposed to mean 'yes'. At least, she hopes it is. It would be embarrassing if Darling's horse took her off course and Holly's just bucked her. The horses they were given for class were supposed to be tolerant, but Holly didn't trust the great beasts one bit.

The lesson drags on, Holly far more occupied with Darling's plot than she should be, and when the time finally comes that they reach the small little inlet that probably couldn't rightfully be called a path, Holly's horse gives a great and alarming whinny. "Whoa!" Darling squeaks while her horse does the same thing- rearing up suddenly while Darling held on for dear life. She was making it look hard even when Holly knew she was as skilled a rider as her brother Daring. Probably more so. Meanwhile, Holly was struggling.

"Please don't throw me off, please don't throw me off- ah!" Her horse takes off- veering off down the small rocky path just the same as Darling's horse does. There's shouting from Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen, but it's drowned out by the stamping of hooves and the cacophony of gravel crunching under foot. Holly clings to her horse in a way that she's sure looks ridiculous- especially when Darling pops up beside her, riding with ease on the galloping Sir Gallopad and even laughing as the wind hit her face and threw her hair behind her.

"Follow me!" Darling instructed with that familiar flash of mischief in her eyes. She spurs her horse, making the rather small stallion go faster than Holly thought possible. Her own horse seems to enjoy the game of 'follow the leader', speeding up to catch up even with Holly's new chant of 'please don't kill me, please don't kill me' on repeat as they raced over rocky paths that seemed far too treacherous even to the greatest of heroes.

Holly half expects a great big tower and a dragon to be at the end of the road- feeling a jolt of fear at the very thought. But just as soon as she thinks it, the rocks turn to sand and the view to that of the gorgeous Glass Lake. As clear and smooth as its namesake, the lake and the surrounding beach didn't look to have a single patron even on such a lovely day. As the horses' hooves hit the sand, clouds of it flew up into the air- making Holly cough and sneeze. But it was still enjoyable despite the itchy sand crawling into her dress. She might have even laughed once, racing alongside Darling along the water's edge and feeling the splash of the cool water hit the side of her face.

Not before long, they stop- the horses huffing and puffing as they tried to catch their breath, eyeing a nearby patch of rather green grass further away from the sand. Darling dismounts with ease while Holly wobbles in the slightest- plopping down onto the beach without any of the grace she was taught to have. But Darling's still smiling at her, grinning wild and big like she had that night in the dorm room. Holly's neck doesn't feel splotchy this time around, but her face does start to feel hot. "Come on, we've got some time to get back before they send the Emergency Prince Patrol," Darling urges as she kicks off her shoes. Holly just watches as she heads toward the water, peeling off her dress like she had that night they went on their first adventure.

But this time there's no athletic wear beneath Darling's neat dress. She's in her _underwear_. Holly's face turns the color of a tomato. "What in ever after are you doing?!" she practically shrieks.

Darling looks back at her and shrugs- tying her hair up high on top of her head and putting her tiara down on the ground with her dress. Holly realizes they'll be tons of sand in it now. "I didn't bring my bathing suit. But I want to swim." She gestured toward the beach. "It's fine- no one's around. And when we get back we'll say the horses ran us through a puddle."

Holly didn't budge. She stood with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and glared at Darling with all the glare she could muster. It was hardly fair- Darling was lithe, toned, tan, and was roughly the shape of a Greek goddess. And Holly was... well, Holly-shaped. She wasn't taking her clothes off in front of anyone. Not even Poppy had seen her with her clothes off. It was definitely crossing the line. But when Darling smiles at her, Holly's knees wobble like they did when she'd gotten off the horse. "Fine, but don't laugh," she grumbled as she reached up to take off her tiara.

At first, Holly worried about the sand getting all over her clothes. But she supposed she already got plenty of sand in it just riding along the beach anyway. So she leaves them in a lumpy pile just like Darling had done to her dress- standing awkwardly nearby until Darling takes her hand. "There's a rock up ahead that's hexcellent for jumping off of," she urges, dragging Holly with her as she took off down the beach.

Holly registered that there were several things wrong with that statement. One, up ahead meant they were leaving and two, jumping off a cliff was not something she regarded as being very hexcellent. But she addresses issue one first when she speaks. "What about our clothes?" She definitely didn't want to be left in her underwear. Hers didn't even match- a ratty old pink bra she'd had since starting puberty and a pair of blue monkey printed panties she'd probably taken from Poppy's side of the underwear drawer. She didn't look anywhere near as put together as Darling did in her light blue and white lace-framed matching set. It was probably the most expensive underwear Holly had ever seen someone actually wear.

"The horses will watch them," Darling said, waving off the concern. She looks over her shoulders to the horses in question. "Isn't that right, Sir Gallopad?" Neither horse looked up from grazing, but Holly's horse did give another affirmative snort.

With that covered, Holly addressed the second issue. "You want to jump into the lake? Isn't that a little bit hextreme?" She was no Briar Beauty. And never mind the fact it took eight hair dryers all going at once to even get her hair mostly damp after a shower.

But Darling has that glint in her eye again. "It's fun." Her face softens. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to." And when they reach the cliff, Holly's fairy certain she doesn't want to. Because that is one big cliff.

"Is that even safe?" she asks as Darling begins to trek right up it. She didn't seem the least bit bothered about the sharp rocks cutting in to her feet.

"Does it matter?" Darling giggles. Holly didn't get what was so funny about risking your life. "Stay down here if you want. Just watch this." She sprints up the rest of the cliff face then, the loose curls that didn't quite make it in the confines of her hair tie bouncing against her neck. Holly watches, hugging herself, as Darling reaches the top. She cups her hand around her mouth to shout down at her. "Are you watching?" Holly just waves to signal that she was. Apparently appeased, Darling stays still for a few seconds before she's streaking forward, flying through the air, and-

_Plop!_ It's not necessarily a painful sound as she hits the water, but Holly winces regardless. It was an impressive jump, objectively, but Holly thinks she'd still feel better when Darling popped back up. One second passes and nothing happens. Two more after that and Holly's eyes go wide. One split second later and Holly's running into the water. "Darling!" She can't run anymore when she hits the water- has to pull her feet from the mud on the lake's bottom and work her legs overtime to wade through the clear water. But as clear as it was, there wasn't a single sign of a shadow beneath its surface. Holly starts to panic- fingers reaching out to frantically sweep the waves as if that would help her find Darling quicker. "Darling!" she tries again. Not even a bubble on the surface. Holly's panic grows exponentially. "Dar-"

One big splash and Holly's soaked in the water coming off Darling as she breaks to the surface. And she's laughing. Holly's relief is followed swiftly by anger, a quick swish of her hand splashing the other princess rather violent. "I thought you drowned!" she snapped. The relief returns a second letter as Darling smiles at her- the laughing and smiling becoming infectious as Darling splashes her back. From there, it escalates to splash fights and happy shrieks as the two of them play in the water like neither of them had done in ages.

Before long, the water gets too cold and mothergoosebumps decorate their skin the moment the cool breeze across the lake touches them. They trudge out of the water together- soaked to the bone and thoroughly chilly. As she shivers while she walks, Holly thinks 'ran through a puddle' wouldn't be a very good excuse for their state. "Let's start a fire to dry off," Darling suggests. And as ridiculous as that sounds, the warm thought of 'fire' makes Holly's fingers tingle.

Since there wasn't any formal class on fire-building for princesses, Holly just does what Darling instructs her to do- gather little twigs and big twigs and dry leaves and rocks of all sorts. When she's gathered all those things on the beach, Darling builds a neat little teepee and smacks two rocks together to form a spark that ignites the whole thing. The fire glows red and orange and Holly sighs aloud when the warmth of it hits her. The two girls sit side-by-side near the fire, the horses dozing on their feet behind them, and the faintest orange streaks of approaching twilight dancing across the sky. They'd been out later than Holly had thought they could be- not without the Prince Patrol coming to their rescue. Not like Holly felt they needed to be rescued. Right now, with the water drying quickly on her skin and the sand sticking to any bare limb that touched it, Holly feels more content than she's ever been. Beside her, Darling lays flat on her back- staring up at the sky like she was waiting for the stars to come out.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Holly asks suddenly.

Darling turns her head in the slightest toward her. "Huh?"

"Starting a fire," Holly explains. "It's not usually something you just know." It was a handy skill, of course. She'd never felt quite this toasty in front of a real fire before- as used to dragonflame as she was. There was a novelty to regular fire, she supposed, a type of realness involved that came when she stretched her fingers out toward the flame and watched the hungry flames lick at the tips. She'd yank her hand back before it burned- only to do it again a second later.

"I used to watch my brothers do it," Darling hummed when she answered. "And then Maid Marian taught me how to properly do it when we'd go for runs." She held up one finger in the air. "She said, 'it's an essential skill for an adventurous young lady.'" Her stern look gave way to a smile the next moment, encouraging Holly to stretch backwards and lay down alongside next to her. She ignored the sand in her hair, distracted by Darling immediately propping herself up on one elbow to lean over her. "If I'm being honest, I'm surprised you decided to come with me."

Holly feels her face alight with a blush again and pretends to be examining her rather pruny fingers. "I'm surprised you asked me to come with you," Holly admitted. Even as they'd been in the water, she'd wondered why. Of all the princesses in their class that Duchess could have fled with- of all the ones she could have equally just ignored- she'd chosen to come to Holly with an invitation. Another adventure, Holly supposed. Darling was always offering those. "I mean, I'm not really into all this adventure stuff." A partial lie, but Darling is busy smiling at her- leaning her head down further against her arm.

"Cedar told me about your new chapter of the story." Holly blinked. "The new princess?" Holly felt her blush deepen. Surely, Darling wouldn't know. Not about what Holly had planned since Holly wasn't even sure what she had planned. Except she did. But it was more a wish than anything. Something to put down on paper and be heartbroken if it didn't come true. Holly felt that way about a lot of her writing. "I don't mind," Darling pointed out, drawing idle circles in the sand with her finger. "I like that there's a new princess." She looks up with sudden interest. "Will she be as brave as Darphila?"

Holly actually laughed. "No one is as brave as Darphila."

"Darphila wouldn't spend time with someone who wasn't brave," Darling informed her.

"You really believe that?" Holly asked, her voice feeling small. Darling just nodded. "I guess you're right." It was a strange thing, not knowing as much about Darphila as she thought she did. But she supposed part of creating such a character was letting her get away from you sometimes. Still, she could hardly believe Darling's claim about Ilexa's bravery. Holly had written her as a damsel- stories always needed a damsel, didn't they? There could never be two heroes.

"Would you tell me the ending?" Darling asked her suddenly, looking down at her in a curious way.

Holly shook her head and felt the sand dig deeper against her scalp. Darling almost looked hurt. "I don't even know the ending, if I'm being honest," Holly explained hurriedly. She only had that wish- that nauseating hope in the back of her mind.

Darling's disappointment only shows in a small furrow of her brows. "Well," she says after a moment. "Maybe we'll both figure it out at the same time." And Holly wants to ask, but Darling is moving- shifting over and bumping their arms and shoulders together as she lays down flat on her belly. Head cushioned against her arms, Darling looks at Holly expectantly. "Tell me about your other stories."

"My other stories?" Holly echoed. She'd never really been asked that before. Poppy got tired of asking or never really listened and she didn't like to broach the topic to new friends for fear of scaring them off. "What about them?"

And Darling smiles, the tiniest grin crooked on her lips. "Everything. Tell me everything." So Holly does.

The next morning, Poppy is furious. "How in the _hex_ did you get this much sand in your hair?!" she snapped as yet another handful of grains tumbled out and landed on their dorm room floor. Poppy cursed again and Holly just kept staring straight ahead at the wall to avoid answering. "I'm about to cut all of this off, you hear me? Sand! There's _sand_ everywhere!"

This was only one of the more recent complaints her sister had given her this morning. One had been that Holly had gotten in so late last night that she'd woken Poppy up and the other had been that her hair had been such a 6 foot rat's nest when Holly woke up that Poppy was tempted to call the Pied Piper to check for actual vermin living in her sister's messy hair. And now, she was upset about the sand. Holly couldn't blame her- she had been out late last night with Darling, staying on the beach and telling her her stories. And Darling had listened. Every single one she listened to and every one she added something, chimed in with an idea that gave Holly a million more ideas that made it hard to sleep when she'd trudged into her room that same night. She was inspired again, just like she had been the night she'd seen the stars. It was beginning to affect both her and her sister's health.

But it wasn't as bad as when Holly, new haircut and all, went down into the Castleteria and saw some boy down on one knee in front of Darling. "I deserve to be your Prince Charming," he was saying passionately. Obviously a freshman. "Will you marry me?"

"No thanks," Darling replied automatically.

The freshman spluttered, surprised by the rejection. "B-but I love you!"

"You'll get over it," Darling informed him just before her brother Daring came forth with a 'yarr!' of triumphant battle and sent the boy running, chasing after him with sword in hand as Darling sighed and Holly found herself marching right up to her. "Oh, hey, Holly," she smiled. "Did you cut your hair?"

"Huh?" Holly reached up and felt the edges of her new bob- already having grown down to her shoulders since Poppy had chopped it off. "Oh yeah, kind of. Who was that boy?" Darling shrugged. "You have no idea?" Holly asked, bewildered. "He just asked you to marry him!"

"That happens all the time," Darling sighed. "It's because I'm the only Charming princess at the school." She rolled her eyes. "Everybody wants to be a Charming." 'And you look like you,' Holly doesn't add for her. She's irritated enough as it is. "Trust me, it's not something you want."

"I don't-" Holly felt her face go flush as she realized what she was about to say before it slipped out. Something about not wanting that to happen- to her or to Darling. For the first time in her life since she was six years old and Poppy got a bigger slice of cucumber pie on their birthday, Holly felt jealousy. And she didn't like it.

"Holly, are you alright?" Darling asked her quietly. "You look a little flushed. Do you need some water?"

"No." And with that curt refusal, Holly turned on her heel and walked away. Back in her dorm room, Holly immediately went to her desk and started to write. The curl of jealousy she felt found its way to the page- twisting and melding the next chapter until eventually Holly had written the story everyone had been asking her for. For the first time ever, Darphila got hurt. And Holly didn't feel the least bit bad about it.

"This is great!" Cedar said when Holly finally handed her the new chapter to read. "And just in time, too! We're supposed to be doing that big chapter Blondie keeps blogging about. I really hope people like it as much as we need them to." Holly's hardly bothered by Cedar's honesty. Since the encounter in the Castleteria, Holly had felt an ache in her chest she couldn't seem to get rid of. She'd even contemplated calling Nanny Nonna and asking her for any home remedies she might have had for achy chests.

But in the end she doesn't bother because she already knows exactly what the ache is and how hopeless it would be to get rid of it. So she just waits- keeps her interactions with Darling as polite and curt as they always are between the school walls, ignoring the looks of well-hidden hurt- and focuses on Darphila. She doesn't bother waiting the extra week to publish the shorter middle chapter with Cedar. The first chapter introducing Ilexa had been a hit. Everyone was happy to see another character in the series who wasn't a bad guy or Darphila herself and the royal half of the student body seemed especially pleased that Ilexa was upholding the proper tradition of princesses. Holly didn't really care. She just wanted to publish the second to last chapter already- wanted everyone to see what happens to Darphila when she tries to rescue her friend from kidnappers.

The same night the new novel is released and the student body is abuzz with anticipation for the next week's final chapter, there's an insistent knock on Holly's door. She doesn't bother with a 'come in', going right over to the door and pulling it open. Darling stood in the doorway, a copy of the new Darphila novel clutched in her hand and a scowl on her face. " _Why?_ " is the only word that falls from her lips.

"It's what everyone wanted," Holly replies automatically, her voice as flat and as far from emotional as she can make it. She doesn't want any bit of what she's felt the past few days to slip through. None of the pain or the rejection or the bitterness that had wrapped itself around her heart and squeezed until it hurt.

"No it isn't!" Darling snapped, raising her voice to sound just the right volume of angry. She stormed past Holly and into her room, throwing the novel copy hard against the desk. She points at it like it's bitten her. "You said they wanted to see her hurt- you didn't need to stab her through the chest!"

Holly felt the tiniest sprout of anger tugging at the back of her throat. "It's dramatic," she explained shortly.

"It's _cruel!_ " Darling argued. Her voice broke in the slightest and she dropped her hands to her sides, curling them into fists. "And you've been ignoring me and you won't sit next to me in any class and every time you look at me it's like I took your lion cub and chopped her head off in front of you!" She stamps her foot in frustration. "What did I do wrong!"

"You didn't do anything," Holly told her.

Darling's eyes go wide in annoyance. "Then why are you acting like this? Why are you mad at me?"

"You didn't do anything," Holly repeated. Her voice breaks on the last syllable, tears welling to her eyes as Darling watches. And she doesn't want to cry, but she can't seem to control it as she remembers exactly what it was Darling had done to offend her so much. "When I saw you that morning in the Castleteria, you didn't do anything. You acted like you always do. Like nothing had happened. Like we hadn't been on the beach together, like you hadn't-" Her voice breaks again and she feels silly, realizes she sounds ridiculous. Like a petulant child. But it hurt. And Holly refused to stop talking once she started. "Like I hadn't told you everything about me."

Darling's eyes go wide again- realization this time- before she quickly turns her head away. "It's not what I'm used to," she mutters more to herself than to the girl in front of her. "When I go on adventures, I act like it never happened. I always do that. That's just the way it has to be."

"Well, it shouldn't be," Holly snapped before plopping down into her desk chair in a rather defeated way. She was supposed to be writing, she realized, but she was sure she never wanted to write again. Darling knew everything she'd ever wanted to write about anyway. And it apparently wasn't important enough to change anything the way Holly wanted. "And I probably shouldn't have taken out my anger on Darphila." It came out as more of a sigh of relief than a sharp statement, an admittance to herself and the room's only other occupant. Holly's glad Poppy worked late at the salon on Saturdays. Otherwise she'd have to explain herself to two people she cared about. And she was sure that would be a disaster.

"You know," Darling said softly as she took the spare desk seat again. "You still have to write the last chapter."

But Holly shook her head. "I don't want to now. I've ruined it." She could feel herself wanting to cry again, sniffing and reaching up one arm to wipe would-be tears away with her sleeve. She just wanted to put her head in the pillow and forget the whole thing had ever happened. That mutter in class so long ago, the stars, the beach, and Darphila meeting Ilexa. She wanted it all to be scratched out from her memory like an error on a page.

Darling, however, was apparently adamant that she not give up. "You told me the ending to every one of your stories, but not Darphila's." Holly opened her mouth to say something, but Darling pointed a well-manicured nail right at her. "And don't tell me you don't know what the ending is because I know you've known since the beginning." She slumps in her seat, a rather defeated look on her face. Holly hates seeing it- feels a new ache in her chest that never wants Darling to make that face again. "I think I've known all along, too." She looks at Holly then, eyes pleading as she reaches one hand forward to put it over Holly's own still resting on the desk. "Tell me what happens to Darphila and Ilexa. Please?"

And Holly knows it's just a wish. But it's going to be on paper whether she likes it or not. So she tells Darling the ending.

"Are you sure?" is the first thing Cedar asks her after reading the final chapter they had to finish putting together by the end of the week. "It's a little... Much."

"I'm sure," Holly assures her, bobbing her head along with her answer as if that made it doubly certain how certain she was. "We need to get to work right away, there's no time to change it." As if sensing the new scoop, they're barely through their work when Blondie appears and demands a reporter's sneak peek. Holly lets her read the whole thing.

"I love it!" Blondie squealed with glee once she'd finished. "It's sensational, so controversial! You'll have everyone talking! Oo, I'm gonna go run a teaser now!" And off she goes, officially sealing the last chapter's fate as being exactly as Holly had written it to be. Cedar's still skeptical and says as much, but Holly just assures her it's fine- that it needs to happen this way. It was the only way it could happen.

They worked tirelessly for hours to get the final novel to print- making extra copies in anticipation for how fast it was going to go. Everything proceeds as usual Saturday morning. Holly puts out the newspaper first and then the first stack of novels next. Students line up to get it, copy by copy flying off the stack until they were all gone. It was out of her hands now, Holly knew. Now all she had to do was wait. It didn't take long.

"What?" Hopper Croakington II blurts out when he gets to the last page. He's the first in a chorus of 'whats' to follow- all of them going off in a round around the Castleteria as everyone finished Darphila's last chapter and saw her happy ending.

"This is... A joke, right?" Daring Charming snorted from where he had some of his fangirls holding his copy. They looked equally confused. "It's obviously some kind of prank."

"I think it's kind of hot," Sparrow Hood chimed in, immediately getting an elbow in the side from a flushing Hopper right before the boy 'poofed' into a frog.

"Ew," Duchess Swan said with her nose wrinkled. "That's just wrong."

"I think it's fairy sweet," Cupid said where she was leaning in to read over Raven's shoulder. The daughter of the Evil Queen smiled and nodded her approval as well.

"Well, I don't think it's very proper," Apple White told her table quietly, a nervous look in her eyes. "Two princesses acting like that it's not... Well, it's just not done." Even as she said it, Briar Beauty looked irritated where she sat next to her- making Apple even more uncharacteristically fidgety.

It was a chorus of opinions all around. Royal or Rebel, everyone was of mixed opinions on The Adventures of Darphila's end. Some thought it perfectly right and others thought it rather uncomfortable. Some believed it to be a prank (mostly Daring) while others wholeheartedly endorsed its message as one every fairytale needed to hear and that everyone should sign this petition to have it taught in all schools to promote tolerance (mostly Rosabella). And Holly watched it all from her table near the Castleteria lunch line, standing patiently while she listened to every nay and every yay until her sister walked up to her. "You know," Poppy opened with, her arms crossed over her chest, "I noticed a certain blonde princess isn't at breakfast this morning." Holly's downcast look made it clear she didn't want to talk about it. Poppy gave her a reassuring pat on the arm. "Not everyone is as brave as Darphila and Ilexa, I guess." With one more warm smile, Poppy returned to her flapjacks and let her sister be.

For the rest of the day, Holly tried to keep an eye out for Darling. But it wasn't easy. Every few steps down the hall and she was swarmed with questions. "Seriously, what's up with this ending?" Hunter Huntsman was asking her, holding out the last page of the novel as if Holly hadn't seen it. "The two princesses end up together? You know, like lesbians?"

"Hunter," Ashlynn scolded, even though she looked equally curious. She was just much more polite.

But even for them, Holly did what she'd been doing all morning. Just pointed at the page. "It's right there. I don't need to explain it to you." She'd thought the final page was very clear. Darphila and the newly-rescued Ilexa stood together on a dramatic backdrop- noses touching in an almost-kiss while they both wore great big smiles. Cedar had been pretty happy with how it turned out, especially with the big 'And They Lived Happily Ever After' spelled out in the stars above the two princesses. Holly had been happy with it, too. Though she was certain she'd be even happier if she could find Darling and talk to her.

Unfortunately, she doesn't see a single white blonde hair anywhere. Not even when she gets to Damsel-In-Distressing. She looks fairly distressed enough that Madam Maid Marian gives her hextra credit for showing up with the right mindset. "Today's special weekend class," the Madam explained while they stood out on the field, "is a special joint event with the Hero-In-Training class. While they will be practicing their rescuing, you will be practicing your damsel-ing. So to speak." She claps her hands together. "Now, we have a perfect number of damsels for the number of heroes-"

"What about Darling?" Holly asked suddenly, interrupting the Madam without thinking much of it. She notices the other princesses eyeing her suspiciously. There’d been an interesting dance of sorts at the beginning of the class when every girl had tried to shy away from Holly- up until Briar Beauty stormed her way over to stand next to her and glared at Apple for a good few minutes. Cerise Hood had come over soon after for solidarity, Holly supposed. Not like she cared- she only wanted to know where Darling was.

Madam Maid Marian arched an unimpressed eyebrow at the interruption. "Ms. O'Hair, rest assured that Ms. Charming will be receiving her credit for today's event." Holly felt her heart sink as Madam Maid Marian carried on with the explanation, not another word about the missing student. Holly's heart sinks so low it situates itself at the bottom of her feet- making the climb up the tower she was meant to wait in one ache after another. When she gets to the top, she takes up her chair and begins to wait. When she gets too fidgety, she checks her MirrorBlog. When that gets too depressing, she goes back to just waiting.

After a significant amount of waiting, there's the telltale shuffle of someone outside the window. Eager to get out of the tower, Holly lets out a huff as she brings her phone back down to her lap. "No offense, but you took your sweet time getting here," she snapped, not caring if she'd get a fairy-fail for being rude to her rescuer.

Who was in full body armor. Which was strange. The heroes were almost never required to wear body armor except on jousting or sword fighting days. And yet here a knight stood before her- armor slightly dinged and dented with the big 'C' of the Charming family crest painted on the front. Holly felt her heart launch itself out of her feet and straight up into her throat. 'There's no way,' she thought to herself. 'There is absolutely no way.'

Yet when the knight reached up to remove their helmet, there was neither golden mane nor tousled chestnut locks, but rather, long hair so blonde it was white falling over the knight's shoulders. Not falling, Holly corrected herself. _Cascading_. And those eyes were definitely bluer than the bluest blue fairyberry. "Greetings, fair Ilexa," Darling greeted with a big smile on her face. "It is, I- the equally fair, Darphila. Here to rescue you from your tower."

"You-" Holly manages out before her mouth becomes content to gape. Because that is definitely Darling standing in front of her in knight's armor. Definitely Darling come to rescue her from her tower. Holly let out a laugh so ecstatic she probably sounded as mad as the Mad Hatter- leaping forward to wrap her arms around Darling's dented, dusty, bulky armor and lay the biggest kiss she could right on the other's cheek.

And Darling smiled before she kissed her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is, truly, the gayest thing I've ever written. Also 'ilex' is the genus name for the holly flower and holly is SO clever she just added an 'a' to the end.


End file.
